Revenge
by arranmore13
Summary: When Special Agent Ziva David gets shot, she goes looking for revenge. The question is what is she willing to do to get it.
1. Chapter 1

** Sorry the chapter is really short. This is my first Fan Fiction and I would like your feedback. If you guys like the story i can upload more chapters. **

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep,... was what she woke up to that morning. She smacked the clock aiming for the snooze button but she knocked it to the ground. So She rolled out of bed to pick it up and then she saw the time. It was 10:45 AM which would be fine since it was a saturday, except she was supposed to meet Gibbs for a jog that morning

Twenty minutes later she had showered, dressed, eaten and was on her way to the trail she was supposed to meet Gibbs at. On her way there she decided to stop and get Gibbs a coffee because he might not be as pissed off then. As she got out of the car she saw tony's car pull in behind her and she though oh great what is he doing here. Just as she was about to open the door she heard a car backfire and the next second she had a burning pain in her right side. Then she blacked out

* * *

**The story from this point out will be from Ziva's point of view and as I am not a girl it will be more difficult for me to write so any advice would be appriciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 The necklace

I felt a searing pain in my stomache like someone had burned me. Then I looked down and saw the blood on my hand, and that was the last thing i remember untill I came to in the hospital.

**One Month Later**

I woke up and saw the needle in my arm and my massad training kicked in. So I bolted upright and ripped the needle out of my arm. That was when I realised I was in a hospital gown. Just then Tony Dinozzo walked in and saw me sitting up. Then he fainted. By the time he woke up Gibbs had already been made aware that i woke up. Then they proceeded to fill me in on what had happened in the month that i had been in a coma. When i asked if they caught the guy who shot me they said no. Then Tony gave me my necklace with the star of david on it. Except that i had never put mine on the morning i got shot so it was still at home sitting on my bathroom sink. It was at thatt moment that i knew who had shot me. It was impossible but it was the only explanation. The worst part was that I couldn't tell anyone because if I did then they would think I was crazy because she has been dead for over a decade. I didn't even believe it myself because i saw her die, I was at the funeral. But it was the only explanation for the necklace being there.


	3. Sad memories

_Hi I'm back, sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of writers block. Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

While in the hospital, I had a lot of time to think. I thought about the day I went to her funeral. I blamed myself because I heard her call for help over the radio but I wasn't fast enough to save her. By the time I got there she was almost gone. She died in my arms.

**Flashback**

_I was one of the last people to go up to the casket. It was a closed casket because of how disfigured she was. My Abba thought that it would be better not to show everyone my mistake. He didn't even care that she was dead, to him she was just another agent that he had lost, not his daughter._

**Present Day**

I was sitting there crying when Tony came in followed by Ducky. He was saying that Ducky finally had time to come see me, when he noticed that I was crying. Tony asked what was wrong. I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth. So I just told him that I was just wishing that my dad had come because it felt like he didn't care. When I saw the look of anger that flashed across Tony's face, I could tell that he still hadn't forgiven my father for not trying to rescue me when I had been captured. That's when I realized just how much he cared about me, and I felt sorry for lying to him but it was for his own good. I knew that if I told him who had shot me he would try to find them and end up getting killed in the process.

Then I took the time to look at Ducky and he had this look of confusion on his face and then when he saw me looking he smiled. We spent the next half hour or so discussing anything we could think of that didn't deal with work. Just as they were about to leave he asked Tony to let him talk to me alone. Tony said sure and walked out of the room. Then Ducky walked over to me and said he knew I wasn't crying over my dad and that something else was going on. He asked me what it was and I said that I couldn't tell him anything. Then I asked him to do me a favor. He said sure and asked what it was. I gave him an envelope and a letter to go with it. I told him not to open the letter or the envelope but to get both of them to Abbey and tell her to read the letter before she opens the envelope. I thanked him and then I was alone again.


	4. asking for help

_Hi again my writer's block is over but I have been pretty busy in school so please forgive me and thank you for being patient. Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

I woke up and was struck with an uncanny urgency to move. I had no clue why I felt like this but I believe it was my mother's spirit looking out for me. I rolled of the bed and not a moment too soon because as soon as i hit the floor i heard a gunshot and there was a bullet hole in the pillow right where my head was. Then I poked my head up to see where it came from and i nearly got shot again. I later found out that the only reason it missed was because of a defect in the bullet that caused it to change it's trajectory. It was at this moment that I saw Tony coming to down the glass hallway towards my room. I knew I had to stop him before he reached my room because if I was right about who was holding the gun, she would not care who she killed as long as she killed her target. So I decided to make a run for it and try to get to Tony before he made it to my room. I counted to three and then I Bolted out of the room and another three or four bullets flew past my head and one of them nicked my shoulder. I kept running and then Tony saw me running towards him but I didn't stop when I reached him, I just said to follow me. I raced right past the elevators and took the stairs down to the parking garage. I told Tony to give me the keys and his phone. I got in the car and called a number I hadn't called in over ten years. I called my father's number and put it on speakerphone. when he picked up I cut him off and started to speak in Hebrew. I told him that I needed a safe house, and then I explained the situation to him. Meanwhile I was driving through the back roads of Virginia. Then He gave me the address and I thanked him and ended the call. Two hours later I pulled up to the house with Tony asleep in the passenger seat. I woke him up and then we went in. I told him to go to the upstairs bathroom and to grab the first aid kit. When he came back I got the bullet out of my shoulder and wrapped it in gauze. Then I just sat there worrying about what I would say to Tony about the situation at the hospital, but he never asked about it. He set about finding something to eat and told me to go upstairs and take a shower. When I was done I put on a robe and went downstairs. I sat down to eat and he just sat there watching me. After dinner I asked him why he hadn't asked me anything about the situation. He said it was because he trusted me and that he knew if and when he needed to know I would tell him.


End file.
